


I'm fine

by cherrishish



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrishish/pseuds/cherrishish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana gets ill after a fight with Christian. Will she have to take care of herself, or is Christian going to come around? Set somewhere in book 2 after Jack Hyde was fired from SIP but before the engagement. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, or any of the characters.

Ana POV

I woke up disoriented and for a moment didn't know where I was. Oh yeah, Christian's penthouse, Escala. The unfamiliarity came from the fact that I didn't sleep in his bedroom because we fought last night. I looked around and he was nowhere to be found, probably didn't even come searching for me, but certainly didn't sleep in this room with me. I then glanced at the clock, 7:30… _shit, I am going to be late for work!_ As I sat up dizziness suddenly hit me. I stayed still for a few moments for it to pass then cautiously stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before getting ready for work.

Neither Christian nor Gail was anywhere to be found but there were some eggs and bacon ready on the counter. _Thank God for Mrs. Jones!_ At least I don't have to worry about making breakfast when I'm in a hurry.

After I finished I went to Christian's bedroom to get ready as my clothes were in his walk-in closet. Christian still nowhere, he probably already left for Grey House. As I was putting on my pencil dress, dizziness washed over me again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ It passed as fast as it came, and I left for work.

It was a quiet day at SIP, only a few manuscripts to be looked over, but by lunch time I had a massive headache and felt absolutely miserable. _Maybe I should have stayed at home…_ Even Hannah noticed that something was off but I told her it was only a headache and to get me some Advil. Not that it helped any. At 2 pm I decided to go home and bring my manuscripts and laptop with me to finish up things there after an afternoon nap.

By the time the elevator arrived at the top floor of Escala I could barely stand upright. I dumped my stuff in the library which functioned as my study and went straight for the guest room, which I slept in the night before, not even bothering to change clothes and fell asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

I awoke at dusk, again, not knowing where I was for a moment. Christian was sitting in a chair across the room looking at me impassively.

"Hi." – I greeted in a small voice, not really knowing what to say. Honestly I didn't even remember what we fought about the previous night. More importantly my head still hurt and I felt really groggy.

"Hi." – he said back still not revealing anything. – "Care to tell me why you came home in the middle of the day from work?" – _Is he mad at me? Is this about last night or because I left work early?_

"I had a headache, I thought I would finish up from here after a quick nap, but I guess I was out of it." – his expression changed, worry etching his features.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" – he asked with concern.

"Christian, it's just a headache, no big deal, and I didn't know if you were speaking to me… you were really angry with me last night…" – I said tentatively.

"Ana, I am always on speaking terms with you if it's concerning your well-being and health." – he stated softly.

"Again, it's just a headache, no big deal. But thank you for your concern."

"Okay then… I will leave you to rest, I still have work to do, I will be in my study." – his solemn attitude was back. He was still angry after all.

After he left, I decided to get up and get some dinner, but suddenly felt so weak that I couldn't get up. _Is this really just a headache?_ Maybe I was just hungry, I didn't have much for lunch, but my appetite wasn't the very best even at the moment… maybe I'll just eat something light.

Gail was in the kitchen, busy preparing something.

"Hi, Ana. How are you feeling? Mr. Grey said that you came home early with a headache. I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier." – she inquired worriedly.

"I'm fine, Gail." – this is getting old soon, _why is everyone worked up about a headache?_

"What would you like to have for dinner?"

"Maybe something light? A salad maybe?"

"Coming right up."

"Thank you."

As I sat at the breakfast bar I started to feel a bit cold and I realized that I was still wearing my sleeveless pencil dress. I stood up and went to the bedroom to change into something warmer and more comfortable. By the time I returned to the kitchen Gail had already finished and left. Christian was probably still in his study working, I wondered if I should wait for him with dinner but I started to feel tired again so decided to just eat quickly and turn in for the night.

As I got up I paused for a moment debating whether I should sleep in Christian's bedroom or the guest room again. I didn't feel like facing Christian again in the evening or morning in case he was still angry so I just went to the guest room. My pajamas were still here from the night before, I grabbed them and went to the bathroom to shower.

The warm water felt really nice but somehow I still felt cold. Afterwards I dried off and dressed as fast I could and got under the covers. I fell asleep shivering slightly.

The next morning I felt absolutely like death. I felt congested and could hardly breathe through my nose. _Great just what I needed… a cold…_ I tried to feel my forehead, definitely a bit too warm, probably a low-grade fever. I fumbled for my cell phone, it was already 9 am, so Hannah was probably in the office wondering where I was. I called and told her that I wasn't coming in because I was ill, but that my stuff was here with me so I would be reachable via email and phone, and that I would look over the manuscripts if I felt up to it.

I was sure that at this time Christian had already left for work. I debated with myself if I should call him. He did say that he was concerned with my health even if we were fighting, but I didn't really want to bother him with a cold. I decided not to, _I can take care of myself for God's sake!_ I walked to the bathroom looking for a thermometer, which I found in one of the cabinets. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub while I waited for it beep. _Beep._ 100.1. Not too bad. Definitely not fuss-worthy.

I walked into Christian's bedroom looking for something warm to wear. I found my comfy sweats, perfect for just these occasions. I looked around some more and also found a nice blanket that I could carry around with me in case I got too cold. I went to the en suite and looked around to see what kind of medicine we had. Found some Tylenol, NyQuil, DayQuil. These would do. By the time I finished my ministrations I felt out of breath and had to sit down on Christian's bed. _Yupp, no denying it… definitely sick._

I still felt absolutely congested and also my throat was starting to bother me too, it felt tingly and scratchy. I got my stuff, medicine and some tissues, and went to my little study to drop them off then back to the kitchen to make some lemon-honey tea and an orange juice. After I finished took these back with my to the library as well, took some Tylenol and DayQuil with the orange juice, and got myself comfortable with my blanket and laptop in the armchair with my tea on the side table. I fired the mean machine up and read some emails, got some things done, then started to read one of the manuscripts. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew is that Christian was waking me. I looked around and it was still daytime, maybe 2 in the afternoon.

"Hey…" – I said, my voice a bit raspy. – "What are you doing home so early?" – I asked surprised.

"Well, I got a call from a very worried Mrs. Jones that you never left for work and that you were probably ill because you were all bundled up in the library. Why didn't you call me, Ana?"

"Well, exactly for this reason. You would have come running home over nothing when you have a company to run. I didn't want to bother you, and it's just a cold, I'm fine and totally capable of taking care of myself!"

"You are not fine Ana, you are shivering and have a fever, please let me take care of you." – I hadn't even noticed my shivering up until he pointed it out.

"I don't want to get you sick too." – I declared seriously. _You have a company to run for God's sake!_ I would never live it down if I got him sick.

"Don't worry Baby, I have a strong immune system." – he smirked with his signature half smile. I knew I wasn't winning this.

"Fine…" – the moment the word was out of my mouth he scooped me up in his arms and started to walk out of the library. – "Hey! I can walk you know!" – I exclaimed.

"I know, and I can carry you." – he said amused by my protest.

He took me to his bedroom and set me down on the bed gently, arranged the pillows so that I could comfortably lie back down and got me under the covers, then went and got my stuff from the library. He also came back with the thermometer.

"Open up." – he was playing nurse. I complied, _who am I to take away his fun_. We waited patiently for it to beep then he looked at the reading with a concerned face.

"What is it?" – I asked. I didn't feel too bad so it couldn't be that high to warrant that expression.

"101.8" – he said grimly.

"That's not too bad." – I try to ease his worry. - "What time is it? I can take some Tylenol if it sets your mind at rest?"

"It's just after 2:30."

"Good, I took some around 9:30, so another other one should be fine now." – I told him as he handed me the pills and the orange juice.

"Did you have lunch?" – he questioned nonchalantly. He probably already knew the answer from Gail.

"No, I fell asleep in the library probably around 11. But I'm not that hungry to tell you the truth."

"Maybe some chicken soup?" – he asked expectantly.

"Chicken soup is fine, thank you."

"Great, I will ask Mrs. Jones to make some, I will be right back!" – he got up enthusiastically. _Seriously…_ but if taking care of me makes him this happy so be it.

I closed my eyes for what felt like only a second, but when I opened them again, he already had my soup on a tray in his hands. I sat up a bit more straight and he placed it in my lap.

"Thank you, Christian." – I appreciated the gesture with a little smile and started to eat little spoonfuls of it. As I looked up I caught him staring at me. – "What is it Christian?" – I asked softly.

"I am sorry." – he articulated finally, regret evident in his voice.

"About what?" – I inquired with surprise.

"About the fight, for ignoring you afterwards, I feel I got you sick by stressing you out." – he said sincerely.

"Don't be silly, I probably caught it at the office, it's been going around."

"Maybe, but if I paid more attention to you and not stressed you out maybe you wouldn't be ill."

"I think it is pointless to go into 'what ifs'." – I smiled at him trying to ease his mind. – "You are here taking care of me now, that's all that matters."

"How are you feeling, honestly? None of that 'I'm fine' bullshit!" – he exclaimed seriously. I sighed and was tempted to roll my eyes.

"My head hurts, I'm congested, have a sore throat, pretty much it. Like I said a simple cold, nothing to get so worked up about." – just as I get that out I feel the need to cough at the back of my throat. I turned a little to the side to not cough on Christian – _I still don't want to get him sick!_ – and coughed into the crook of my arm.

"And apparently you have a cough." – he noted dutifully. – "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, I think I will just try to sleep a little." – I yawned.

"Mind if I hold you?" – he implored with a shy smile.

"Sure." – I said, scooting down and he lied down beside me, spooning me from the back. I drifted off to sleep almost instantly.


	2. Not so fine

Christian POV

I left early in a hurry this morning to work. Ana didn't come to sleep in my bed last night, which was probably for the better, I didn't want to keep this argument up any longer, but if she were close we would just keep on fighting until morning. I don't even know what started this… oh yeah something about security… _honestly she should just do as I say_ , I'm just trying to keep her safe. I looked at my phone, 10 am, no messages or emails from Ana. She was probably busy at work. I had meetings back to back after this well into the afternoon. I will just see her at home.

When I got back to Escala around 6 pm I found Mrs. Jones in the kitchen making dinner.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jones. Do you know where Ana is?" – I asked a bit disappointed that she was not here waiting for me. _Maybe she is still angry after last night?_

"She came home around 2 in the afternoon and has been in the guest room since." – my housekeeper states. Definitely still angry. _But why did she come home in the middle of the day? Is something wrong?_

I walked into the guest room and I found her sleeping still in her work clothes. Even in her sleep she looked exhausted, a little crease was visible between her eyebrows. Maybe she didn't sleep very well after our argument. I sat there watching her for about 15 minutes when she stirred.

"Hi." – she muttered so softly I almost didn't hear. Her brows still furrowed. _Is she still upset with me?_

"Hi." – I repeated carefully. – "Care to tell me why you came home in the middle of the day from work?" – I inquired a little harsher than I intended.

"I had a headache, I thought I would finish up from here after a quick nap, but I guess I was out of it." – she said almost like apologizing, like she had done something wrong by this, I immediately mentally kick myself in the balls.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" – I asked full of concern.

"Christian, it's just a headache, no big deal, and I didn't know if you were speaking to me… you were really angry with me last night…" – she trailed off unsurely.

"Ana, I am always on speaking terms with you if it's concerning your well-being and health." – I explained softly.

"Again, it's just a headache, no big deal. But thank you for your concern." – _does she not want me here? Is she kicking me out?_

"Okay then… I will leave you to rest. I still have work to do, I will be in my study." – I said dejectedly and walked out of the room.

I went to my office and answered some emails, read the necessary documents for tomorrow's meetings. It was well past 9 pm when I looked up again. I decided to go eat dinner, Ana was nowhere to be found. After I finished, I went to my bedroom. Not there. I went to the guest room and I found her sleeping. She really must have been exhausted. I was worried a bit, she didn't usually sleep this much. At least she was in comfortable pajamas this time but she was covered almost to her neck. _Is she cold?_ It's the middle of July… I went to her and gave a small kiss in her hair, trying not to wake her. She didn't stir. That little crease was still there between her brows as if she was in discomfort. _Is she having a bad dream? Is it about me? Is it still the headache? I hope she is alright._

I left the room quietly and went to my bedroom. I showered and went to sleep. I had a long day tomorrow.

The next day I was up early. Ana hasn't awakened yet. I wanted to say goodbye but I really had to get going.

At 11 am as I was getting back to my office from a meeting Andrea stopped me for a moment.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Jones was calling about 10 minutes ago about Ana, she asked for you to call her back." – _what has happened?_

"Thank you." – I muttered as I hurried back to my office, dialing the landline at Escala. Mrs. Jones picked up almost immediately.

"Grey residence." – she greeted professionally.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones. What happened with Ana?" – I questioned almost in panic.

"She didn't leave for work this morning, I think she may be ill, she didn't eat breakfast and she has been in the library all morning." – _she is sick? Why didn't she call me?_ I told her it didn't matter if we were fighting, I wanted to know how she was.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jones. I will be home as soon as I can." – I ended the call on my cell phone and picked up the receiver on the intercom and called Andrea. – "Andrea please cancel and reschedule my afternoon meetings. Possibly the tomorrow meetings too."

"Yes, Mr. Grey. You have a lunch meeting with the governor. Should I cancel that too?" – _shit I forgot about that and I can't really reschedule, there are some important issues we have to go over._

"No leave that one, I won't be coming back to the office after that."

"Understood, Mr. Grey."

I almost sprinted into the apartment when I was finally able to get home from that lunch meeting.

"Where is she?" – I asked Mrs. Jones who was in the kitchen.

"Still in the library, Mr. Grey. She hasn't come out all day and haven't eaten lunch either." – she was clearly worried.

I rushed to the library only to find her asleep again in the armchair, bundled up in a blanket with a manuscript in hand and all sorts of medicine, tissues, orange juice and tea around her. She must have worked even while sick. But at least she was looking after herself. She looked a bit flushed. _Does she have a fever?_ I went over to her and placed my hand on her forehead. _Really warm, definitely a fever. I am such an idiot! Why didn't I check on her earlier? She must have been sick yesterday too…_

"Hey…" – she said waking up. – "what are you doing home so early?" – her voice was a bit off.

"Well, I got a call from a very worried Mrs. Jones that you never left for work and that you were probably ill because you were all bundled up in the library. Why didn't you call me Ana?" – I asked with real worry. _I did tell her yesterday to tell me if she was unwell!_

"Well, exactly for this reason. You would have come running home over nothing when you have a company to run. I didn't want to bother you, and it's just a cold, I'm fine and totally capable of taking care of myself." – seriously she is so stubborn.

"You are not fine Ana, you are shivering and have a fever, please let me take care of you." – she looked at me confused, almost like she didn't notice her shivering before.

"I don't want to get you sick too." – she said stubbornly _. Oh Baby you don't have to worry about that!_

"Don't worry Baby, I have a strong immune system." – I smirked. She looked at me with resignation.

"Fine…" – that was my cue, before she could even finish I lifted her in my arms and started to walk out of the library – "Hey! I can walk you know!" – she protested almost pouting.

"I know, and I can carry you." – I retorted with amusement. _How can she be so independent and childlike at the same time?_

I took her to my room. _No way she is sleeping the guest room again!_ I made her comfortable then went back for her medicine and stuff to the library, I noticed she didn't have a thermometer with her there so went hunting for one. There was one in the guest room bathroom. _When exactly did she notice that she was unwell?_ I pushed the button and it showed the last reading. _100.1, not so bad I guess._ I walked back into my bedroom where she was waiting for me.

"Open up." – I requested. _I will take care of her no matter what!_ I was such an ass with her yesterday and the night before. There went the beep and I looked at the thermometer. _101.8. It went up! Shit!_

"What is it?" – she implored looking at me confused.

"101.8." – I answered grimly. This is my fault. Why did I have to stress her out?

"That's not too bad." – she said trying to comfort me. – "What time is it? I can take some Tylenol if it sets your mind at rest?"

"It's just after 2:30."

"Good, I took some around 9:30, so another other one should be fine now." – I handed her the pills and her orange juice.

"Did you have lunch?" – I asked trying not to give away that I already knew. I could tell she wasn't really buying it.

"No, I fell asleep in the library probably around 11. But I'm not that hungry to tell you the truth." – she said truthfully. _At least she is not trying to hide it._ She really should eat something to get her strength back. Her lack of appetite was worrying me.

"Maybe some chicken soup?" – I asked expectantly. Maybe something light will work.

"Chicken soup is fine, thank you." – she replied with a small smile.

"Great, I will ask Mrs. Jones to make some, I will be right back!" – I got up and was almost running out of the room.

"Mrs. Jones, could make some chicken soup for Ana?"

"I already made some, I figured we would be needing it." – she announced with a warm smile. _This woman really is a gem!_ I don't know what I would do without her.

When I got back to the room with the tray of soup her eyes were closed. _Did she fall asleep again?_ Just as I wondered she opened her eyes and scooted up against to pillows to make place in her lap for the tray.

"Thank you, Christian." – she smiled warmly and started to eat. As I watched her eat melancholy seeped through me again.

"What is it Christian?" – she inquired softly as she looked up and caught my expression.

"I am sorry." – I said full of regret.

"About what?" – she asked arching one of her eyebrows. _Her expression is seriously the cutest thing I have seen! I love her so much!_

"About the fight, for ignoring you afterwards, I feel I got you sick by stressing you out." – I tried to relay the emotion in me.

"Don't be silly, I probably caught it at the office, it's going around." – she laughed off my concern.

"Maybe, but if I paid more attention to you and not stressed you out maybe you wouldn't be ill…" – I trailed off.

"I think it is pointless to go into 'what ifs'." – she hushed my concerns with a loving expression. – "You are here taking care of me now that's all that matters." – _she is really one of a kind, she is the one sick and she is comforting me!_

"How are you feeling, honestly? None of that 'I'm fine' bullshit!" – I exclaimed suddenly, trying to get back to her well-being, as that was the most important thing right now! She sighed heavily.

"My head hurts, I'm congested, have a sore throat, pretty much it, like I said a simple cold, nothing to get so worked up about." – she turned a little to the side and coughed into the crook of her arm.

"And apparently you have a cough." – I said noting all of her symptoms. – "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, I think I will just try to sleep a little." – she stated with a cute little yawn.

"Mind if I hold you?" – I hoped. _I haven't slept with her for two days! I really miss her touch!_

"Sure." – she said as she scooted down in the bed turning her back to me and I immediately embraced her in my arms. I heard her breathing even out almost immediately. _Sleep my beautiful girl, you need your rest to get better._ – I thought to myself as I kissed her hair.


	3. Long night

Ana POV

I woke up in the middle of the night too warm. Not Christian-too-warm, although he was still holding me in the same position as we fell asleep, but more like a fever induced too warm. I needed to cough really badly too but didn't want to wake Christian up so I tried to pry myself from his arms without waking him. I managed to get out of bed and went to the en suite bathroom and started to cough. By the time it finished I was out of breath and had to sit down on the toilet seat so as not to fall. As I sat there I started to feel really cold and shivered. Just as I was about to try to stand up and go back to bed Christian was in the doorway looking at me worriedly.

"Hey, are you alright? Why didn't you wake me?" – he asked as he came and kneeled by me.

"I just needed to cough and didn't want to wake you up." – I said quietly still shivering.

"Baby, don't worry about me, and do wake me if you are feeling unwell. Come back to bed, you're shivering." – he said helping me up from my sitting position. I swayed as I tried to stand and he caught me then scooped me in his arms taking me back to bed. He set me down and bundled me up in my blanket immediately then kissed my forehead.

"You are burning up Ana, let's take you temperature okay?" – he asked sweetly but it was more of an order than a request.

"Okay." – I replied meekly and opened up. I had no energy to protest. Not that I wanted to, I was seriously feeling like crap. The mean machine beeped and from his expression as he looked at it I could tell it wasn't good.

"103.2, Baby. Maybe the Tylenol isn't working, can I get you something else?" – I could tell he was feeling a bit lost, not sure what to do.

"Do you have Ibuprofen?" – I suggested.

"I'll look. I will also get a cool cloth for your forehead okay?" – clearly determined and on a mission again.

"Thank you." – I relaxed back against my pillows. I was in warm pajamas and under two blankets and still felt cold and shivery.

He came back not long after and sat me up to take the pill. I realized that now swallowing was hard too because my throat hurt so much. He noticed my discomfort and offered me a cough drop. _When did he get that?_ Probably when he was looking for the Ibuprofen.

"Thanks." – I said and cringed at the sound of my own voice. It sounded so raspy for a moment, _how did I not notice it before?_

He held me upright until the cough drop was gone so I didn't mis-swallow it by accident then set me back in my pillows and placed the washcloth on my forehead. It felt so nice against my way too warm forehead that I almost moaned. Judging from Christian's little chuckle not almost. I peeked up at him and saw him tending to me, cooling me with the washcloth with a loving expression mixed with worry.

"Christian…" – he looked me in the eyes. – "l love you, please forgive me for the fight and my stubbornness, I will do whatever you ask in terms of security." – his expression softened even more.

"I love you too, Baby, don't worry yourself over it. Just try to rest and get better." – he said kissing me on my forehead. I didn't need much convincing, I was really tired and sleepy.

" 'Kay" – I said almost already asleep.

* * *

 Christian POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and Ana was not in bed. I could hear her coughing from the bathroom. I got up to check on her but by the time I got to the door she was finished. I peeked in and she was sitting on the toilet looking sort of dizzy. I saw her shiver then she looked up right at me.

"Hey, are you alright? Why didn't you wake me?" – I asked and kneeled by her so that she didn't have to keep looking up.

"I just needed to cough and didn't want to wake you up." – she answered in a small voice as a shiver ran through her again.

"Baby, don't worry about me, and do wake me if you are feeling unwell. Come back to bed, you're shivering." – I tried to help her up from her sitting position but she swayed a bit as she tried to stand so I grabbed her in my arms and took her back to bed. I settled her under the covers to keep her warm and placed a kiss on her forehead. Way too warm for my liking, her fever must have spiked.

"You are burning up Ana, let's take you temperature okay?" – I requested in a sweet but no nonsense attitude.

"Okay." – she agreed without any protest. I placed the thermometer is her mouth and waited for it to beep. I frowned at the reading.

"103.2, Baby. Maybe the Tylenol isn't working, can I get you something else?" – I said a bit lost. _There must be something I can do for her!_

"Do you have Ibuprofen?" – she suggested. _Good idea!_ Also something cool for her forehead will probably help with the fever.

"I'll look. I will also get a cool cloth for your forehead okay?" – getting up with a purpose and turning to leave the room.

"Thank you." – she smiled as I left the room.

I looked around in the kitchen medicine cabinet and found some Ibuprofen. While looking I also stumbled upon some cough drops. _These should come in handy too!_ I went back to the bedroom and sat Ana up to take the pills and noticed her wincing as she swallowed them with the water. I offered her the cough drops which she accepted gladly.

"Thanks." – she said her voice cracking. I held her close until she sucked on it and finished the cough drop. Her skin was way too warm so I lay her down and placed the cool cloth on her forehead. She practically moaned in appreciation. I chuckled a little then a continued onto her cheeks and neck to cool her off.

"Christian…" – as she called my name I turned to look into her eyes – "l love you, please forgive me for the fight and my stubbornness, I will do whatever you ask in terms of security." – my heart broke at the worry and stress I caused her. _I really need to make this right._

"I love you too, Baby, don't worry yourself over it. Just try to rest and get better." – I said kissing her forehead again.

" 'Kay" – she replied and was out in a heartbeat.

I stayed awake a little while longer looking at her sleep. Although she was still visibly uncomfortable from the fever, the little furrow between her brows seemed to have evened out and she slept much more peacefully. She really must have been stressed out because of our fight. I kicked myself again mentally. _She did finally agree to what I wanted but so not worth it in the end…_

I finally went and cuddled next to her, placing my hand over her stomach and fell asleep soon after.

I woke up early again, guess force of habit, Ana was still peacefully asleep by my side, although she did sound congested and her breathing was a little heavy. She was almost snoring a bit. _I do not dare to tell her that when she is awake!_ I dressed in some casual clothes and made my way to the kitchen where I found Gail preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey! How is Ana?" – she inquired.

"She had a pretty bad fever in the middle of the night and her breathing is a bit labored. I'm not so sure that this is just a cold… I was thinking if her fever doesn't get better today that I will call Grace over to check on her." – I said deeply in thought.

"I think that's a good idea." – she agreed. Just as I finished breakfast I heard her coughing from the bedroom and I rushed back in to check on her.

I found her coughing uncontrollably in the crook of her arm, I sat by her side and gently rubbed her back until it passed then handed her a glass of water from the bedside table.

"Better?" – I asked as she took some tentative sips.

"Yeah." – she said really carefully, not trusting her voice.

"Let's take your temperature again." – I offered her the thermometer. She took it without a word. It beeped and I took it from her mouth looking at it. 102.6, a bit better than at night but not nearly good enough.

"Baby, if we can't get this fever under control today I am calling Grace to check you out okay? Your cough worries me too…" – I said but she cut me off.

"Christian, it's just a cold, it will pass. I don't want to bother Grace. I'm fine really…" – she protested as firmly as she could with the little voice she had right now.

"There it is again, 'I'm fine'…" – I said exasperatedly. – "Sorry but no arguments, if your fever isn't below 101 in the next few hours then I'm calling Grace. Until then please take some Ibuprofen and maybe some cough drops if they help okay?" – I rushed that out in one breath. I think she was stunned by my vehemence, but I felt really strongly about this. I hate to see her suffer.

"Okay." – she said her voice small again handing her palm for me to place the pills in. After she took her pills I calmed down a bit.

"What would like to eat Anastasia?" – not if, but what, and she noticed in my tone too that there was no room for argument.

"Some soup please, but can I eat it in the living room? Please? I'm getting really tired of this room already…" – she said almost afraid to ask. My expression softened and I lifted her from the bed blankets and all and took her to the couch in front of the TV. I arranged the pillows behind her back so that she could sit up more comfortably and went to the kitchen for her soup. I warmed it up and placed it on a tray like yesterday and brought it back to her in the living area. I heard her coughing again but not as bad as earlier.

"Here you go." – I said as I placed tray in her lap after her fit subsided. She nodded as thanking me then started eating little spoonfuls of the soup. She finished about 3/4 of the bowl and handed the tray back to me.

"That's it?" – I asked a bit frowning. She really should eat more. She hasn't eaten anything but soup since yesterday and not much of it either.

"I really am not hungry." – she said her voice small again. I soften up a bit.

"What would you like to do? Would you like to go back to the bedroom and sleep some more?" – I inquired as a peace offering.

"No, all I have been doing this past two days is sleep. Watch a movie maybe?" – she asked peeking up, asking for permission.

"What would like to watch?" – I frowned a bit. I'm not really well-versed in movies and don't have many on DVDs, but whatever her choice was we could probably find it on Netflix or something.

"Avengers maybe, it's an action movie, but it's also funny. I think we are in need of some light fun." – she said teasingly a bit.

"Avengers it is." – I confirmed firing up the TV. While I searched for the movie, I heard her sneeze in a sort of quiet but forceful manner at the same time, nonetheless the cutest sneeze I have ever heard.

"Bless you, love. Would you like some tissues?" – I asked her glancing at her amused and saw that she was embarrassed, her hands cupping her face as if in anticipation for another one.

"Yeah … that would be great..." – she muttered still holding her hands over her nose. I went back to the bedroom to get a box, and got back just in time to hand her a tissue as she sneezed again.

"Bless you." – I repeated. I didn't actually remember her ever sneezing before. I think she noticed my train of thought from my expression because she looked up from her tissues after blowing her nose stating:

"I hardly sneeze at all. Not too much even when sick, so probably these will be last of them for a while." – I was almost disappointed when she said this. Her sneezes made me feel all warm and tingly inside, I just wanted to hold and protect her.

I sat down on the couch beside her and she cuddled up to my side while I placed my hand over her shoulder. I don't think I have watched movies like this with anyone before. _Is this what normal couples do?_ We watched the movie and as promised no more sneezes happened, but her coughing came and went from time to time. By the time the movie finished I could tell that she was ready to fall asleep again but fought the exhaustion till the last minute. I lifted her from the couch in her semi-conscious state and took her back to bed. After placing her down softly and tucking her in I stood to go to my study and get some work done from home but she reached after me half-asleep.

"Please don't go." – she pleaded in a congested, sleepy voice, so instead I crawled in beside her, her front to me this time.

"I won't go anywhere, sleep beautiful girl." – I said as I stroked her hair. She cuddled closer to my chest and my heart melted again. Soon we both drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Delirious

Ana POV

I woke up the next morning and Christian was nowhere to be found. I sat up but started coughing almost immediately. Being positive that Christian would be running in any minute now, I made sure to cough in the crook of my arm. Somewhere in the middle of my fit he came in and sat down on the bed by me and gently rubbed my back to soothe me then gave me a glass of water.

"Better?" – he asked full of concern.

"Yeah." – I nodded carefully, not sure of my voice. I didn't want to risk another one these fits.

"Let's take your temperature again." – he said with the thermometer in hand, it put it in my mouth complying with his wishes. He took it out when it beeped, clearly upset by the reading but not telling me.

"Baby, if we can't get this fever under control today I am calling Grace to check you out okay? Your cough worries me too…" – he started, but he lost me after the mention of Grace.

"Christian, it's just a cold, it will pass, I don't want to bother Grace. I'm fine really…" – I said interrupting him.

"There it is again 'I'm fine'…" – he huffed running his hand through his hair in nervous habit. – "Sorry but no arguments, if your fever isn't below 101 in the next few hours then I'm calling Grace. Until then please take some Ibuprofen and maybe some cough drops if they help okay?" – he said with such a conviction that I knew that I had no say in the matter.

"Okay." – I agreed, defeatedly holding out my hand for the pills then taking them with some water.

"What would like to eat Anastasia?" – _Oh boy I was in trouble, I was Anastasia now, not Ana or Baby._ I wanted to protest that wasn't hungry, but I didn't want piss him off again.

"Some soup please, but can I eat it in the living room? Please? I'm getting really tired of this room already…" – I asked, afraid to even hope. He smiled at me sweetly and grabbed me in his arms taking my blankets with me too. We walked out to the large open space living area and he set me down on the couch and arranged the pillows. He left to get my soup and I started to cough again by time he came back with the soup.

"Here you go." – he said setting the tray on lap yet again. My throat was still raw from the previous coughing fit so I just nodded in thanks, not wanting to trigger the coughing again. I tried to eat as much as I could but I really didn't have an appetite so I handed the tray back when I was full.

"That's it?" – he asked with disappointment clear in his eyes. I know he has issues with wasted food, but I really couldn't eat anymore at the moment.

"I really am not hungry." – I said meekly, trying to appease him.

"What would you like to do? Would you like to go back to the bedroom and sleep some more?" – he questioned changing the subject with a small smile.

"No, all I have been doing this past two days is sleep. Watch a movie maybe?" – I asked perking up a bit. This should be fun, we haven't done this yet.

"What would like to watch?" – he clearly wasn't sure how this would work out.

"Avengers maybe, it's an action movie, but it's also funny. I think we are in need of some light fun." – I chuckled with a bit of humor referring to our earlier fight and his serious demeanor regarding my illness.

"Avengers it is." – he said and started setting it up on the TV. As he was doing his thing I felt a sudden tickle in my nose and sneezed wetly in to my hands. Ugh. I really didn't appreciate the wetness of it and I had no tissues close by either.

"Bless you love. Would you like some tissues?" – he said then asked me after glancing up and noticing my predicament. I also felt another tickle, but it was more subdued.

"Yeah… that would be great…" – I muttered not daring to remove my hands from my nose in case I was wrong about being able to hold the sneeze before he got back with some tissues. He placed a couple in my hands at just the right time before I sneezed again.

"Bless you." – he commented deeply in thought. _Have I ever sneezed in front of him before? I don't think so…_ Not that it happened too often. I blew my nose to remove any lingering tickling and answered his silent question.

"I hardly sneeze at all. Not too much even when sick, so probably these will be last of them for a while." – his expression changed at me saying this. I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion I was seeing. _Does he want me to sneeze more?_

He sat down on the couch beside me and I cuddled right up to his side. He put his hands around me holding me close. I really appreciated his warmth, this felt so normal, cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. No drama, no Fifty, no Red Room of Pain… I was fighting off sleep almost throughout the whole movie. When it ended I sort of remembered him picking me up without a word and taking me to his bedroom. I soon felt his arms leaving me and I panicked… I didn't want him to go… _Since when was I this needy?_

"Please don't go." – I managed to say and he immediately got in bed and pulled me to his chest.

"I won't go anywhere, sleep beautiful girl." – he murmered as he started to weave his hand through my hair. I longed for his warmth and cuddled as close as I could careful to not breathe in his face. I was again out in seconds.

I awoke in the afternoon again cold and shivering, I felt around and found Christian's place empty. I opened my eyes and looked around the room but he was not here. I knew he must have had work to do and was in his study but I still missed him. I tried to assess my condition. Headache, check. Congestion, check. Sore throat, check, worse than before actually and I started to feel it in my chest too. Absolutely not good. I had to cough again, but tried to keep it to a minimum. Coughing, check. I took the thermometer from the bedside table and placed it in my mouth and waited patiently for it to beep. 102.7. Fever, check. _Just great. Christian is going to go nuclear on me soon._ I decided to make the best of his absence and take a shower, freshen up, because no doubt spending two days feverishly under blankets will leave you feeling, looking and smelling gross. I was not subjecting Christian to that.

I got up cautiously, first sitting at the edge of the bed for a few moments, not knowing if I would be dizzy or weak from lying down so long. When I felt that I was stable enough I walked slowly to the closet to grab a fresh pair of warm PJs, then to the en suite and got in the shower. I washed my hair too just to be sure, not knowing when I would get the chance again in the next couple of days. The steam did wonders with my congestion, I could almost breathe again through my nose. I got out, dried myself off and dressed quickly before I could feel chilly again. Just as I was starting to dry my hair I saw him in the doorway with an unreadable expression. _Is he mad? Worried?_

"Allow me." – he said taking the blow-dryer from my hand and having me sit down on the chaise in the bathroom. He methodically dried my hair, making sure that it didn't stay wet anywhere then turned to me seriously.

"You really scared me… I walk in and find that you are not in bed but in the bathroom alone. What if you had fainted in the shower?" – he was clearly absolutely terrified of the possibility.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset or scare you. You weren't here when I woke up and thought to take the chance to make myself feel a little bit more human…" – I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I would have loved to give you a bath…" – he commented almost pouting. _Oh my Fifty, mercurial as ever._ One moment he is mad then he is like a child whose toy just got taken away…

"I will let you do it next time." – I said peeking up with a little smile as a peace offering. His face lighted up immediately like it was Christmas, he embraced me passionately and leaned in for a kiss.

"Christian…" – I pushed away trying to stop him. He looked at me confused. – "I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh, I don't fucking care!" – he exclaimed and kissed me deeply. I was out of breath in seconds but he let go soon enough being fully aware of my lack of ability to breathe through my nose.

"Come, let's get you back to bed." – he said sweetly grabbing my hand and leading me back to the bedroom. I got in bed under the covers and he handed me the thermometer. I shook my head at him.

"I already took my temp before I went to shower." – I said almost guiltily. _Is he going to make a fuss about not doing this too?_

"What was it?" – he inquired but also pushed the button to check the last reading.

"102.7." – I muttered, preparing for the worst. He brushed my right cheek with his left hand leaving warm tingly feeling behind. I love it when he touches me like this.

"Let's call Grace okay? I'm really worried about you." – he pleaded, but I also know he would call her anyway, he was just trying to give me a chance to agree with him. _Control freak._

"Fine!" – I huffed crossing my arms in front of my chest. _Why is he making such a big deal out of this? It's not like I didn't have the cold or flu like 50 times in my life before and always recovered… it's nice to have him looking after me but seriously he is being overbearing._ I slid back down on my pillows into a half-lying position.

"Something to eat until Grace comes?" – he asked hoping that I would eat. I really wasn't hungry.

"Not hungry." – I replied still pouting.

"Don't be like that, please. I just want you to get well. Some water at least? You have to stay hydrated." – he said stroking my cheek again.

"Yes, please." – I muttered realizing that I was thirsty, sitting back up before he could come and help me. He handed me a glass and I drank the whole thing to make him satisfied.

"Get some rest, I'll be right back." – he stated, getting up from the bed, his expression again unreadable. As he left I lied back down, suddenly feeling exhausted again. I drifted off to sleep.

_I am in a desert, it's hot and I am desperately trying to find some water, I keep looking but it feels like an endless journey, the sand dunes never ending. In the distance I spot Christian, I try to get to him, but the harder I try the farther he seems…"Come back! Please don't leave me!" I try to run faster, but I fall and the sands starts to swallow me… I can't breathe… I struggle to get free but can't, I try to call for help: "Christian!"_

"Baby I'm here!"

_"Christian!"_

"Wake up Ana, it's just a dream!"

I woke to Christian shaking me gently, I'm drenched in sweat under the covers, barely catching my breath. I burst out in tears pulling closer to Christian in his embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream." – he cooed soothingly stroking my hair. I calmed down a couple of minutes later but my head was still fuzzy from sleep and the dream. He held me a little while longer then said to me: "Baby I think your fever has spiked again. Grace is here, please let her check on you."

"Okay." – I muttered back with still shuddering breath from the crying. He brushed my hair out of my face and left for a second to get Grace.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" – she greated me as she entered.

"A bit out of it I guess, feverish." – I answer with resignation.

"Anything else?" – she inquired as she got her stethoscope and blood pressure meter out.

"Headache, sore throat, coughing, the usual common cold stuff." – I said trying to play it down and saw Christian shake his head from the corner of my eye.

"It's at least the flu, Mom, given how high her temperature is." – he quickly assesed to Grace. She listened to my chest.

"Take a deep breath." – she instructed. I took a deep breath and it sent me into a coughing fit. – "Again." – she requested after the fit subsided listening to the other side, then on my back. Each time I felt like my chest was going to burst.

"I would have to agree with Christian's opinion, but from the sound of your lungs it's possible that you also have a bacterial infection on top of it, bronchitis or even the start of pneumonia is not out of the question either, but I would have to take some chest X-rays to make sure. When did you last check your fever?" – she asked looking at me, but my attention was on Christian who looked like someone who was about to be preparing for a funeral, his face in his right hand.

"Before I fell asleep." – I remembered to answer after a beat.

"About 2 hours ago" – Christian amended not looking up. _I was asleep for that long?_

"Let's check it again." – she instructed taking out her ear thermometer and placing it in my ear.

"104.1. We are definitely going to the hospital." – she said looking at Christian. _No wonder I was having delirious dreams!_ – "In the meanwhile take some more fever reducers. I will wait for you in the living area while you get ready." – she turned back to me with her professional smile then left to give me some privacy.

"Christian…" – I tried to say something to alleviate his pained expression but was sent into a coughing fit instead. _Soooo not helping!_

"I'm so sorry, I should have called her sooner, I should have taken better care of you." – he insisted, full of guilt.

"Hey, this is not your fault!" – I said as firmly as I could without sending me into a coughing fit. He grabbed the Ibuprofen from the side table and gave two pills to me.

"Here take these then let's get you into some dry clothes and get going, I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." – he dressed me in some warm sweats then got my bag from the closet and scooped me up in his arms once again and we were out the door.


	5. Worry

Christian POV

I fell asleep with Ana in my arms, but woke up an hour or so later. I was too warm with her feverish body beside me but didn't mind at all. I watched her sleep a little while longer, her heavy breathing concerning me more and more. This was definitely not just a simple cold. She was so stubborn, always independent… I haven't heard her complain or whine even once about this illness. She was truly remarkable. I finally decided to go and get some work done, and also to call Andrea to cancel all my meetings for the week. There was no way I was leaving her alone while sick but I also knew that we were nowhere out of the woods yet. I really wanted Grace to check on her but I was going to keep my promise to wait and see until the end of the day whether her fever broke or not. I slid out of our embrace as carefully as I could without disturbing her.

As I strolled toward my study I saw Mrs. Jones busy making lunch in the kitchen. I just nodded to her indicating where I would be if needed. When I got there I picked up my Blackberry and called Andrea.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey!" – she answered professionally.

"Please cancel my meetings for the rest of the week. Also tell Ros that I won't be coming in and handle business as usual and to call me if something unexpected comes up."

"Most certainly, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Andrea, I will have some time now to check my emails, I will call if I need anything."

"Understood, Sir." – she acknowledged and I hung up without another word. My thoughts immediately went back to Ana. She didn't like the brusque manner I handled my employees with. _Oh well, habits die hard._

I was answering some emails when Mrs. Jones knocked to inform me that lunch was ready. I went to the breakfast bar and ate lunch quickly, anxious to check on Ana. I went the bedroom and peeked in only to see that she was still fast asleep. Having no need to wake her, I returned to the study to get some more work done. At 3 PM I decided to check on her again and wake her if she was still asleep, she needed to eat something and take her meds.

I walked into the room and panicked for a moment. She was not in bed. Then heard the shower water running in the en suite. _Great! She went to take a shower by herself! What if she gets dizzy and falls? Why can't she let me care for her?_ I rushed to the door just as she was turning off the water. I watched her as she got out and dried herself off quickly, dressing in some warm looking pajamas. _At least she is smart about it and not lets herself get chilled when she is ill!_ She noticed me standing right as she was reaching for the blow-dryer to dry her hair, her expression suddenly wary. _Did I scare her?_

"Allow me." – I offered, taking the blow-dryer from her hand and began to dry her hair making sure that she didn't run around with wet hair while sick.

"You really scared me… I walk in and find that you are not in bed but in the bathroom alone. What if you had fainted in the shower?" – I said after finishing, trying to make her understand my emotions also with a little chastising in my voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset or scare you. You weren't here when I woke up and thought to take the chance to make myself feel a little bit more human…" – she apologized with a hint of regret. _There she is again, my independent girl._

"I would have loved to give you a bath…" – I pout with a little overplayed disappointment. _Well it's true. I would love to her a bath anytime, not just when she is ill!_

"I will let you do it next time." – she peeked up at me probably to placate me. _How could I resist?_ I gathered her in a passionate embrace to kiss her but she stopped me.

"Christian…" – she trailed off leaving me confused. – "I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh, I don't fucking care!" – I declared and kissed her as hard as I could for that short amount of time until she was out of breath.

"Come, let's get you back to bed." – I took her by her hand with a warm smile to get her back to bed, knowing full well that she would probably protest to me picking her up. Fortunately she got my intent and scrambled under the blankets immediately as we got back to the bedroom. I really wanted to know her temperature as I had to call Grace soon if I wanted her to come over today so I handed her the thermometer without a word. She refused with a shake of her head.

"I already took my temp before I went to shower." – she said not looking into my eyes. _Is she afraid that I will get mad? I hope I haven't made her feel afraid of me!_

"What was it?" – I asked as I also checked the last reading on the thermometer.

"102.7." – she whispered barely audibly which coincided with the reading. I tried to offer some comfort to her by brushing her cheeks. _I don't want her feeling like this! But her fever is still too high for my liking._

"Let's call Grace okay? I'm really worried about you." – I offered knowing full well that she knew I would call her anyway.

"Fine!" – she burst out, suddenly angry.

"Something to eat until Grace comes?" – I asked remembering my main purpose in coming to wake her in the first place.

"Not hungry." – she answered with a pout. _Definitely angry but what about? Dammit Ana you need to eat!_ But I knew very well that forcing her right know wouldn't get us anywhere especially not to actually getting her to eat so I tried a different course of action.

"Don't be like that please. I just want you to get well. Some water at least? You have to stay hydrated." – I murmured stroking her cheek again.

"Yes, please." – she muttered sitting up. _Good girl! At least this was easy._ I handed her a glass and she drank the whole thing dutifully before handing it back to me.

"Get some rest, I'll be right back." – I left the room getting my phone out to call my mom. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hi, Christian! Lovely to hear from you. What's up? Are you and Ana coming over on the weekend?" – she inquired cheerfully. She has been really enthusiastic since I introduced Ana to them.

"Erhm, I don't think so, I was actually calling about Ana, she has been sick the last couple of days with a high fever and the meds don't seem to be helping getting it down, could you come over tonight to check on her?" – I asked with no doubt worry audible in my voice.

"Of course, Christian, I'm not on call today so I will right over in an hour or so!"

"Thank you so much, Mom!"

"Absolutely not a problem dear, I will see you soon!"

"Bye, Mom." – I said hanging up. _Sometimes it's really convenient to have a doctor in the family…_

I went back to the bedroom to wait there with Ana until Grace arrived, only to find her fast asleep again. I couldn't decide to be glad that she was getting well needed rest or worried about the fact that she didn't seem to able to stay awake for more than a half an hour or so. I made my way back to the living area and wait there instead.

Grace arrived almost sharply on the hour mark. She greeted me with a huge smile.

"Hi, Christian, so good to see you, sorry for the circumstances." – she said as Taylor took her coat.

"Hi, Mom." – I greeted as she kissed me on the cheeks.

"How's Ana?" – she inquired.

"She fell asleep again. She really has me worried. She says it's just a cold, but I don't really think so. I was even thinking about bringing her to the hospital. Should I wake her?"

"No, let her rest and I will check on her after she wakes."

We engaged in some small talk, discussing how the family had been in the past few weeks, when I heard my name called from the bedroom in an urgent, distressed manner. I excused myself from Grace and rushed to the room as fast as I could.

"Baby I'm here!" – I murmured to her only to find her still asleep, drenched in sweat, tossing and turning.

"Christian!" – she called again, making my heart constrict. _She is having a nightmare!_

"Wake up Ana, it's just a dream!" – pulling her in my embrace shaking her shoulder lightly.

She woke up finally and was a bit disoriented, not quite able to breathe at first then burst out in tears pulling herself closer to me.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream." – I tried to calm her down by stroking her hair. I noticed her skin was practically burning, making me worry even more. She started to calm down finally but I still held her, not really wanting to let go.

"Baby I think your fever has spiked again. Grace is here, please let her check on you." – I said finally.

"Okay." – she muttered in an unsteady breath. I brushed her unruly hair out of her face then left to get Grace.

"What going on, Christian?" – she asked worriedly as I got back to the living area.

"She had a fever induced nightmare, I think it spiked again, I'm really on the verge of taking her to hospital right now!" – I informed her, getting desperate by the end.

"Let me check her first okay?" – she suggested and I just nodded in agreement.

We walked back to the bedroom in silence.

"Hey sweety, how are you?" – Grace greeted Ana as she entered behind me.

"A bit out of it I guess, feverish." – Ana sighed.

"Anything else?" – Grace inquired as she got her medical equipment out.

"Headache, sore throat, coughing, the usual common cold stuff." – she listed nonchalantly like this was no big deal. _How can such a little girl be so frustrating!_ I just shook my head in dismay.

"It's at least the flu, Mom, given how high her temperature is." – I said to Grace although I already voiced my concerns to her outside. Grace began to listen to Ana's chest with her stethoscope.

"Take a deep breath." – she instructed with which Ana complied but it sent her immediately into a heart wrenching coughing fit. _See? You are not fine Ana, please don't be so stubborn!_ It was painful to hear once but Grace asked her to do it at least three more times.

"I would have to agree with Christian's opinion, but from the sound of your lungs it's possible that you also have a bacterial infection on top of it, bronchitis or even the start of pneumonia is not out of the question either, but I would have to take some chest X-rays to make sure. When did you last check your fever?" – she stated after she finished her examination. I buried my face in my hand deeply in thought. _This is really serious! Oh my God why didn't I insist on calling Grace when I first thought that something was wrong? Better yet why didn't I take her to the hospital? She just takes away all my control that I have! I failed her yet again!_

"Before I fell asleep." – I heard her say after a little pause. _Oh yes, Grace asked when we last checked her fever._

"About 2 hours ago" – I said without looking up.

"Let's check it again." – she requested, taking out her ear thermometer and placing it in Ana's ear.

"104.1. We are definitely going to the hospital." – she declared, directed at me, answering my previous concerns. – "In the meanwhile take some more fever reducers. I will wait for you in the living area while you get ready." – she turned back to to Ana then left the room.

"Christian…" – she began but started coughing again, I sat down by her side and rubbed her back until it subsided but I knew that I shouldn't have let the situation get this bad.

"I'm so sorry, I should have called her sooner, I should have taken better care of you." – I confessed.

"Hey, this is not your fault!" – she stated, clearly trying not to strain her throat but full of conviction. I got her medicine without answering her and handed them to her.

"Here take these then let's get you into some dry clothes and get going, I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." – I dressed her in some her warm, comfy clothes that I found in the closet, and got her bag to make sure her identification and other papers are with her for the admission into the hospital if it comes to that then lifted her in my arms. S _he is light as a feather. Possibly lighter than before. She really should eat more, she is skinny as it is, she can't really afford to lose more weight._

I strolled past Grace in the living room and she got up to leave with us.


	6. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is just too much repetativeness in the story, having everything written from both points of view, so this hospital scene will only be from Christian's point of view and I will pick up with Ana after they get home.

Christian POV

Taylor drove us in the SUV and Grace followed us with her own car. As we got to the ER Grace arranged for a single bed hospital room for us for the time of the examinations. We got to the room, Ana still in my hands. She hasn't said a word during the whole car ride or during our stroll through the hospital hallways. She just lay there in my arms, her forehead pressed to my neck. I wondered if she just sought comfort in the coolness of my skin over her feverish body.

I laid her down in the hospital bed as we got to her designated room, getting her under the thin hospital blanket, making sure that she wasn't too cold. Grace came in a few minutes later with her chart, scribbling something down then placing it on the hook at the end of Anastasia's bed.

"I'm going to order some blood work and chest X-rays to confirm my diagnosis, okay Ana? It won't be long, then we can get you on the right medication and you can probably go home tomorrow if everything looks fine." – she stated, trying to comfort Ana, who seemed to have gone into a resigned state over our ministrations. She nodded impassively.

"I'll will send the nurse right in." – Grace said as she left the hospital room.

"Ana please talk to me, what's wrong?" – I tried to coax some kind of response out of her.

"I'm just tired, Christian." – she mumbled, not looking up, lying back against her pillows. Just when I tried to answer her the nurse stepped into the room, freezing for a second as she saw me. _Come on, it's just a pretty face!_ She recovered quickly enough turning her attention to Ana.

"Good evening, Ms. Steele, my name is Jackie, I will be your nurse this evening." – she stated making her way to us setting up her equipment to take Ana's blood on the bedside table. – "May I have you arm please?" – she asked Ana with which she complied without protest. She flinched a bit at the sting of the needle but recovered quickly glancing at me for a moment then turning her attention back to the nurse.

"We are all done, another nurse should come shortly to take you to Radiology to take the chest X-rays then you should be able to rest for a while." – she informed with a professional reassuring smile to Ana then nodded at me and left with her blood samples. Ana sinked back against her pillow, probably exhausted but trying not to show it.

"Talk to me, Baby, what's wrong? Does something hurt? Can I get you anything?" – I prodded finishing my earlier thoughts.

"I'm fine Christian…" – she started but was launched yet again into a vicious coughing fit. – "I just try not to talk for obvious reasons." – she finished in a whispered voice smiling coyly at me. _Does she find this funny? Or is she just trying to lighten my mood?_

"Can I get you some water?" – I tried, she just nodded in agreement. I poured some water in the cup at her bedside table and handed it her. She smiled at me and sent me a kiss in appreciation then took some tentative, small sips from her water. Just as she handed the cup back to me, a male nurse came in with a wheelchair no doubt to take Ana for her X-rays. _Gotta love the efficiency of knowing the right people…_

"Hi, my name is Brian, may take you up to Radiology now, Ms. Steele?" – she nodded and tried to get off the bed but I quickly stopped her and scooped her up in my arms, bringing her to the wheelchair and setting her down. Brian started to wheel her out but she turned back extending her hand, pleading for me to come with her. I didn't bother to look up to Brian for permission. _If Ana wants me to come then I will come._

We were silent on our way, I held Ana's hand reassuringly. We got in an elevator and she looked up at me mischievously, no doubt recalling our previous encounters in elevators. I smirked back at her knowingly. The elevator ride was really short, just one floor. Our trio got off and we shortly arrived in front of the X-ray room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but this is as far as you can come. We will be done shortly, don't worry." – he told reassuringly. _Yeah right, like there was any way for me not worry until Ana gets better!_ I didn't say anything to him just kissed Ana on her forehead.

"I'll be right here till you get back." – I smiled at her. As Brian wheeled her in she never took her eyes off of me until the door closed.

About 10 minutes later they reemerged and Ana took my hand again without a word. After we got back the room Nurse Jackie came in with an IV.

"Hi, again, Ms. Steele, I'm going to set you up with an IV line and give you some fluids until the results are back from the lab and radiology." – she smiled encouragingly. Ana gave her her hand but looked up at the ceiling not wanting to watch then shut her eyes tightly when Nurse Jackie inserted the needle into the back of her hand. _Is she in pain?_ She slowly relaxed again as the nurse finished her ministrations and placed the IV on its hook above Ana's head.

"There, all done. You can rest now some, sweetie." – Nurse Jackie said affectionately then left the room. _Ana really does have everyone under her spell!_

Ana sank into her pillows and quickly fell asleep. I just sat by her side taking her non-IV hand in mine and stroked it gently. Grace came in about an hour later with Ana's results. I woke Ana up gently. She looked up at me groggily then noticed Grace too and understood immediately why I woke her. She struggled to sit up so I helped her and adjusted her bed so that she could lie back down in a semi-sitting position.

"So I have your results back, as I suspected you have bronchitis, it's an inflammation of the lining of your bronchial tubes, fortunately it's not pneumonia, but it's still serious and can turn into pneumonia is we don't treat it quickly. I'm going to give you some IV antibiotics tonight and if your fever is at a manageable level by morning I'm going to discharge you and give you a prescription for some more antibiotics to take orally at home. How's that sound?" – she informed looking both at me and Ana. Both of us just nodded, I in agreement, Ana more in resignation not daring to protest anymore.

"Speaking of fever, did you take anything before we left Escala?" – she inquired from Ana.

"I gave her two Ibuprofen pills." – I answered instead of Ana knowing that she doesn't want to speak much.

"Okay let's check your fever again." – she said getting out her ear thermometer and placing it Ana's ear.

"103.9. Not much effect I see. I'm also going to give you a stronger fever reducer in your IV, but it's a real horse-kick of a drug, will probably make you loopy a bit." – she stated as she scribbled these down on Ana's chart too then got the fever reducer, injecting it into Ana's IV.

"I will send in the nurse in about 10 minutes when the fluids IV is finished to put on the antibiotics one okay? – she said to Ana putting her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Ana nodded and smiled at her.

"Christian you should go home and get some rest too, it's getting late." – she pleaded with maternal worry.

"I'm not leaving her side Mom." – I declared with no malice in my voice. She just sighed knowing full well that she was not going to win this one.

"Okay, I will leave you two to rest. I'm going home now, but call me if something happens."

"Thank you again, Mom." – I said sincerely. She nodded and left. I looked back at Ana and caught her staring at me intently as if about to say something.

"God you are beautiful!" – she mumbled with a little slur. _Jeez these drugs do work fast!_ I laughed out loud at my line being said back to me.

"What? You are!" – she cried out confused, her voice a little too high and I worried that she was going to start coughing again if she kept this up.

"You are the beautiful one, Baby, but thank you!" – I tried to placate her solemnly. She stared back, her brows furrowed not quite able to work out the meaning of what I said.

"You are sooo confusing." – she said with a little bit of whine in her voice.

"Try to rest, Baby, and sleep it off." – I tried to coax her warmly.

"There it is again." – she pouted again.

"What, Baby?" – I inquire, me being confused now.

"Your mood swings. Up one second, down the next, left and right. I can't keep up with you." – she stated seriously. As serious my drugged little princess could be with her slurred speech.

"I know, Baby, try to rest." – I request from her while kissing her forehead hoping that not disagreeing will calm her down. She giggled in delight.

"God I love that sound!" – I said and she giggled again but started to cough because of it. I sat down on her bed beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sleep, my love." – I pleaded to her, stroking her hair when she was finished.

"So bossy!" – she whined in protest but yawned giving away just how tired she was.

"I know, Baby, but please do it for me." – I said lovingly.

"Only if you kiss me!" – she giggled again. _I guess her worries of infecting me forgotten in her drugged stupor._

"As you wish." – I murmured and kissed her. She immediately relaxed back against the pillow and I lowered her bed back so that she could lie down properly. She fell asleep right away. The nurse came in not long after and changed her IV without disturbing her. I sat in the chair I pulled up to her bedside all night, watching her sleep and listening to her breathing.

I only realized that I had fallen asleep when I felt her soft hand tentatively running through my hair. I looked up and it was morning, the first rays of sunshine streaming through the windows.

"Hey." – she greeted shyly.

"Hey to you too. How are you feeling?" – I inquired.

"Much better thank you. I'm sorry about last night." – she said blushing no doubt remembering her little dazed performance. I laughed again as I recalled it too.

"Don't worry, it was entertaining!" – I said with no doubt humor in my eyes.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Grey?" – she inquired with a little mock pout.

"I wouldn't dare to!" – I defended.

"I think you do, and do it often." – just as she said that Grace knocked a little on our door and came in.

"Good morning! How are you feeling Ana?" – she asked.

"Much better thank you." – she repeated to Grace too.

"Let's take your temperature and if it's less than a 101, I'm going to discharge you okay?" – she bargained already taking out her thermometer. Ana just nodded and let her do her thing, peeking up at me smiling coyly again. _What's so funny?_

"100.2. Very good. Give me a few minutes and I will be back with your papers and prescription for the antibiotics." – Grace said after the machine beeped then left again.

"What?" – I asked from Ana after my mom left.

"Nothing." – she stated seriously, but a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Anastasia…" – I warned.

"I'm just so ready to go home already." – she said but I could tell she was still hiding something which she was clearly not going to divulge. I sighed exasperatedly, running my hand through my hair. _She is so frustrating sometimes! What is she doing to me?_

Grace came back in with the discharge papers and the prescriptions, I stood and went to the hallway to give prescriptions to Taylor to have him fill them for us. He went immediately leaving Sawyer with us. When I got back to the room I saw Anastasia whispering some question to Grace shyly. _What is she up to?_

"That's fine, but don't strain yourself too much, you need plenty of rest, let Christian help you with things." – she said. _What the hell did she ask her?_

"I'm ready to go." – Ana announced to me when she noticed me standing there watching her and started to get off the bed.

"Oh no, you heard what Grace said, I'm carrying you." – I stated with conviction.

"Fine." – she agreed smiling at me, waving good bye to Grace clearly eager to leave the hospital as soon as possible.

I picked her up and we were out the door, Sawyer tailing behind almost struggling to keep up.


	7. Home again

Ana POV

I was bubbling with energy on our ride home. _I guess Grace gave me the good stuff…_ I haven't realized how lethargic I'd been due to the fever until it was lifted. _No wonder Christian has been so worried about me._ He has been so caring and attentive these last few days in spite of being angry with me earlier, my heart swells at just the thought of it. _Who knew my Fifty had a side like this?_

 _Come on you knew he had a soft spot for your well-being, isn't it natural for him to care for you if you are ill?_ My subconscious glared at me like it was something obvious. _Yeah where have you been these past couple of days?_

I was staring out the car window just smiling to myself at my huge lack of insight when I felt his hand brushing my knuckles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" – he asked cocking his head to the side, a smile lurking at the corner of his lips. I think he is happy to see me a bit more myself.

"I love you, that's all." – I said beaming at him.

"Me too, Baby, me too." – he murmured, bringing up my hand to his mouth kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry for… you know… being so uncooperative. I just always had to take care of myself, even when sick, I never had anyone to rely on like this, not even my mom, she always had her head in the clouds a bit, mixed up my meds or when to give them to me when I was ill, so I just learned to do it myself instead, pushing through no matter the situation." – I confessed, hoping to give him insight and appease him from any residual frustrations he had with me.

"I know, Anastasia, but you have me now, you can rely on me." – he sighed.

"I know, I'm trying, please be patient with me. This whole thing is new to me too." – I pleaded. With a sudden decision I unbuckled my seatbelt and sat in his lap kissing him deeply to make my point. He held me close and smirked at me.

"I see you are no longer worried." – he said referring to my earlier reluctance to our intimacy.

"Grace said that with the round of IV antibiotics I shouldn't be contagious anymore." – I stated in confirmation.

"So that's what you two been whispering about." – he wondered out loud and I blushed scarlet red. He caught some of that exchange it seemed.

"Uhm… yeah." – I muttered shly. He was not buying it for sure.

"That's not all, right?" – he implored.

"Please don't make me tell you." – I begged with the most innocent face I could muster. He sighed in exasperation, running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he always did when I frustrated him.

"Get back in your seat and buckle in. It's not safe to travel like this in a car." – he said finally, really trying not to sound harsh.

And with that our blissed little bubble from our earlier confessions was broken. _Fifty, mercurial as ever._ I scrambled back to the other side of the back seat without a word and he took the seatbelt from my hand wanting to click it in himself to make sure. _I'm not a child for God's sake!_ I stared out the window, my earlier light mood gone. I wanted to surprise him, but with his controlling ways it's not going to be easy I see. _We haven't had sex in what seems like ages and I need him so bad!_

We were fighting before I got sick so even more so. I have planned something, maybe not today yet, I'm still a little weak, but tomorrow or the day after I should be strong enough for what I've envisioned. Well maybe not all of it, but we will take it slow. _I just hope he is not going to be a pain in the ass about it!_ Or maybe yes, in a different sense, but we haven't gone there yet before, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet, but we'll see. I could tell he missed our little exercises just as much as I did if not more. _He is sex on legs after all!_ I sneaked a glance at him and caught him watching me impassively. _What's going on in his mind?_

We reached Escala and he hadn't said a word since. He got out of the car and came around to my side opening the door and bending down to lift me in his arms again, I didn't dare to protest, although I was getting tired of being carried around like a child. _I'm sick, not disabled, I can walk on my own thank you very much!_ The elevator binged as we reached the top floor, we got out and Christian clearly started for the bedroom but I suddenly had a plan to lift his spirits.

"Can we eat something first?" – I told him, motioning toward the kitchen with my head. I was still not that hungry, but I knew that he would be pleased. And I got the desired effect from him.

"Sure, what would you like?" – he asked, smiling enthusiastically at me again. _Oh my Fifty, sometimes so predictable, other times just confusing as hell!_

"Some eggs maybe, scrambled? Not too much, my stomach is still not 100%." – I stated smiling at him. He set me down at the breakfast bar and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I will get Mrs. Jones to make you some." – he said with such joy in his eyes for this development like it was Christmas. He left the kitchen to go find Mrs. Jones in the staff's quarters part of the apartment. Just as he left Taylor came in from the foyer holding a pharmacy bag in his hands.

"Thank you very much, Taylor." – I acknowledged with a smile before he had a chance to say anything.

"Absolutely no problem, Ms. Steele." – he nodded with a glint of something in his eyes that I could only compare to paternal worry. _Hmm, so it's not just Christian who has been worried. I wonder how I let this get so out of hand…_

"I thought we agreed on calling me Ana." – I pouted with fake scolding in my voice.

"Ana." – he nodded again and took his leave. I opened the bag to see what he had gotten for me. The antibiotics, some non-OTC fever reducers the brand of which I wasn't familiar with – Grace must have given a prescription for that as well, just in case, seeming that the Tylenol and Ibuprofen had absolutely no effect – and some probiotics too so that the antibiotics wouldn't mess up my stomach. I was so touched by the gesture that a single tear escaped from my eyes. Right on cue Christian walked in with Mrs. Jones behind him and he was running up to me almost panicking.

"Ana, what's wrong, does something hurt?" – he asked full of worry.

"Uh-uh" – I managed. – "I'm just touched, everyone has been so worried, Taylor even got me probiotics." – I said smiling through my tears by the end pointing at the pharmacy bag.

"Good thinking, even Grace forgot about those." – he sighed relaxing, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Welcome home, Ana." – Gail greeted with such warm love that almost had me in tears again. She smiled at me knowingly and turned around to busy herself with the task of making breakfast. Christian and I sat in silence with me looking at him again resting my head in my hand, elbows on the table. He was deeply in thought again. I so wished to know what was going on in his mind. I hoped he was not fretting over something again. As I was pondering on this Mrs. Jones finished the eggs and placed the plates in front of us, leaving to give us some privacy. We ate quietly, me concentrating on swallowing every last bite to not upset Christian. When we finished I could see he was pleased. I saw his intent to pick me up again and interrupted him quickly.

"Please let me walk to the bedroom, my legs are so stiff from just lying down and sitting all day. How about in exchange you can give me a bath, I'm so sticky and gross from sweating when the fever broke?" – I tried to bargain smiling at him.

"Deal." – he agreed with childlike mirth in his eyes again. He took my hand and walked with me, unable to resist his urge to protect me all the way. – "You know I still wish you would have come work for my company. You're such a good negotiator." – he said playfully when we reached the en suite.

"I do work for you, remember? You bought the company I work at!" – I stated half laughing, half scolding. I was still not completely over his bold move to buy SIP when he found out that that was the publishing company I started working for. _Stalker._

"I suppose that's true." – he stated smirking. – "Now let's get you out of these clothes. You should be in silk and satin, not these ugly sweats." – he said with determination while turning the taps on to run the water in the bathtub. _Oh no, he is going to buy me clothes again!_

"I like my sweats thank you very much, they come quite handy in situations like this." – I claimed in a halfhearted attempt to put him off his plans, but I already knew that it's absolutely no use!

"What situation?" – he demanded in confusion, while getting me out of my clothes.

"Don't be obtuse, being sick. I doubt that silk and satin can give the warmth and comfort we girls require in times like this." – I retorted playfully, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Hmm, I can give you that. Speaking of illnesses, get in the tub before you get chilled." – he suggested, bossy as ever but I couldn't help but notice playful Fifty in there as well. _Gotta love playful Fifty!_ I complied, motioning playfully for him to come and join me.

"Oh no, Ms. Steele, enticing that you are, I don't think I have the willpower to resist you if I get in with you, and you are not well enough yet for such activities." – the mirth gone and dark desire pooling in his eyes. _Yes, I'd like that very much!_ But decided against pushing it because I had to agree with him. _Maybe tomorrow…_

He gave me the most relaxing bath I've possibly ever had, massaging and cleaning my achy limbs thoroughly, even washing my hair, probably making up for the lost experience of it yesterday afternoon. When he was finished he dried me off to the last water drop, dressing me in my – now crisp clean – warm PJs. _When did these get washed?_ Probably Mrs. Jones' doing while we were at the hospital. _She really is a God send._ When he was finished dressing me he sat me on the chaise like last time and dried my hair. It crossed my thoughts last time too, but it didn't really register in my feverish mind, he was so proficient drying my hair, _has he done this before?_

"Are you tired? Do you want to sleep? Or a watch a movie again maybe?" – he inquired bringing me out of my musings, clearly in a more agreeable mood.

"Movie. But you choose this time!" – I responded, quietly laughing inside, _I wonder what he is going to choose!_

"Okay." – he said, clearly lost in thought and pondering on the task. – "Let's just take your temperature before we go, okay? For my peace of mind?" – he pleaded in need of reassurance that my well-being is not in danger from sitting on the couch instead of lying in bed.

"Sure." – I agreed brushing my hand along his well-formed jawline. He leaned into the touch longingly, pulling me in to his embrace.

"Thank you for not being difficult anymore." – he breathed into my hair. My heart melted, poor Christian, he must have been so wound up about this. As he released his embrace I grabbed his hand and lead him back into the bedroom not wanting him to be anxious one minute longer. I climbed on the bed and reached for the thermometer on the bedside table on the other side and took it in my mouth dutifully. As I sat back waiting for it to beep Christian was watching me with amusement, probably not sure what to make of my suddenly accommodating demeanor. He took it quickly from my mouth as it beeped, as if I was going to steal his thunder if I looked at it before him. I giggled a bit at our playful exchange.

"100.1, I guess that's good right?" – he looked up at me a bit disappointed. _Did he expect for it to be completely gone?_

"It's stable at this level, so I would say yes." – I tried to reassure him.

"What are your instructions for the medication?" – he asked serious again.

"I had the IV antibiotics during the night so the first round of oral ones should be after lunch, sometime in the afternoon. I have to take two a day from tomorrow for five days. Fever reducers as needed. I'm not sure about the probiotics but I will look at the leaflet and see what they recommend with the antibiotics." – I stated, proud of myself to have memorized Grace's instructions, I could tell Christian was impressed as well, but he probably already knew these and was just testing me. _Or not, I don't know, I don't really want to keep questioning his motives._

"Well done, Ms. Steele, now time for that movie." – he declared, pulling me off the bed to stand and tucking me under his arm, steering me out the door. _Yay, I am allowed to walk and without even asking_ , I think to myself almost chuckling.

He meticulously tucked me in with a blanket on the couch. _Attentive Fifty is so sweet!_ He then proceeded to put on our movie. Dark Knight Rises. _Hm… I guess we are going with the superhero/action movie theme again, but I can't help but wonder if it has some hidden meaning or significance for him._ I was instantly reminded of one of our first encounters in his suite at the Heathman. _He really needs to cut the self-loathing._ I decided not to bring up the issue right now and instead just cuddled up to him appreciating the normalcy of the situation.

I managed to cough only once or twice during the movie and thank God not one of those awful fits I had yesterday. When the movie was done, it was already lunch time and I was more than happy to accommodate my control freak of a boyfriend's need to feed me. I opted for the chicken soup again though, nothing really beats that when you are ill and Gail's recipe is just fantastic.

"Do you want to take an afternoon nap and rest some?" – Christian asked me when I finished my soup.

"No, I was thinking of checking my work emails, to see if there was anything important, I did promise Hannah that I would be reachable." – I said matter-of-factly.

"Anastasia, you are ill, you don't need to work." – he scolded.

"I know, but I want to, it won't take long I promise, and then you can lay me down for my so promised nap." – I giggled.

"Fine, but I will carry you to the library. Don't strain yourself." – he ordered. _I feel like more bargaining is in my future until this stupid illness passes._

"Fine." – I rolled my eyes.

"No, you just didn't." – he stated, his eyes darkening. I swallowed hard. _Oops._

"Are you going to spank me?" – I asked softly not looking at him.

"No, Anastasia, I won't, but you know what that does to me so please refrain at least until you are well again." – he threatened with the promise of what feels like to me not a spanking. _And it's turning me on!_

"Okay." – thoroughly chastised even by his words, trying really hard not to let myself blush at my thoughts. He didn't push the issue and picked me up like I weighed nothing. I think I lost some weight in the last few days… _Oh he is so not going to like it! I hope he hasn't noticed. Oh who am I kidding, he notices everything._ By the time I was finished with my inner rambling he set me down in my armchair in the library, covering me again in my blanket.

"Don't be long. I'm going to make some calls meanwhile too." – he ordered, kissing my forehead softly after placing the notebook in my lap but his expression impassive again. _Oh I just can't keep up…_

I fired up the mean machine only to find myself with a myriad of emails. _Okay not literally but still…_ I tried to work through as many as I could, answering the important ones, flagging others for further action when I got back to office and forwarding others to Hannah with instructions on how to handle them. I didn't even notice the passage of time until I glanced up and saw Christian in the entrance eying me with disapproval about two hours later. I quickly shut off the laptop and tried to scramble out of my seat but he was right beside me scooping me up once again without a word taking me to the bedroom. My meds have been moved to the bedside table and he handed me the ones to take with a glass of water, no questions asked, no nonsense. I swallowed them quickly then got under the covers. He was pleased with my decision.

"Sleep Anastasia, you need your rest." – he maintained and I actually couldn't argue with him on that front, I was exhausted.

"Lie down with me?" – I asked hoping. He got in the bed with me without another word and spooned me from behind, stroking my hair. I drifted off and dreamt of my knight in shining armor always coming to the rescue…


	8. Exhaustion

Christian POV

If I were completely honest with myself I was just as exhausted as Ana if not more, I was in desperate need of a good night's sleep after our rough night at the hospital – not to mention the several nights before the last that I slept without Ana, giving way for my nightmares to wreak havoc – but sleep just seemed to evade me as I lay in bed with my beautiful girl nestled by my side. Even a little pale and ill she was still the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life. After a while I just gave into the fact that I was absolutely restless so decided to get out of bed and give Bastille a call to see if he could fit me in for a last minute training to work off some energy. This was just my lucky day – although he couldn't come to Escala and I had to go to the gym he was usually working at.

Or so I thought until Bastille got his hands on me. I was absolutely shit today, practically not being able to land a single blow and Bastille knocking me to the floor a couple of times.

"What's up Grey? Going soft?" – he teased around the half hour mark. I was going to say that I would get him for that comment but being clearly unable to follow through with that threat I decided against it. By the end I was thoroughly spent. That was the goal of the exercise so I wasn't complaining, but I still felt that restless energy bubbling under the surface making me unable to really relax, keep still. I decided to run home instead of driving and had Taylor follow me with the car. _Maybe I am going to be able to sleep then…_

When I finally got back to Escala I was out of breath which was an unpleasant surprise considering that it was only a 3 mile run. _I really am out of shape…_ The elevator arrived at our floor and I absentmindedly strolled into our bedroom taking my sweaty shirt off in the process. I wasn't expecting Ana to be up yet, but there she was sitting in bed reading a book. _Or manuscript? Is she working again?_ She glanced up when she heard me come in, her eyes going wide with a little surprise at my lack of clothing. I saw her pan her gaze over me biting down on her lower lip.

"Are you checking me out, Ms. Steele?" – I jabbed, cocking a brow to her in a playful manner. – "Do you like what you see?"

"You have no idea." – she managed with a big gulp not taking her eyes off of me.

"I'm going to take a shower." – I stated breaking her out of her reverie. Her eyes perked up with excitement.

"Mind if I join you?" – she asked eagerly.

"Not at all." – I smiled at her taking her hand to help her off the bed.

She stripped of her clothes as soon as we got to the en suite and embraced me from behind after I had taken off my sweats and boxers.

"I know what you are doing Ms. Steele." – _two can play at this game!_

"I'm hugging my boyfriend, what's wrong with that?" – _playing innocent are we?_ I quickly turned around and kissed her deeply, taking her breath away, pushing her against the shower door.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" – I questioned with doubt, looking at her already dazed expression.

"Oh believe me I am, I need you, we haven't had sex in like 5 days!" – she exclaimed then quickly blushed at her bluntness. _That long huh?_

"Demanding little thing, are you?" – I teased nibbling her earlobe seductively. She moaned appreciatively against my neck. I picked her up, her arms around my neck, her legs curled around my waist like a vise. I stepped into the shower and started the warm water so that she didn't get chilled while I tended to her needs. I set her on her feet then pulled gently on her hair at the nape of her neck bringing her face up to me.

"Is this really what you want Anastasia?" – I asked one last time.

"Yes, please, Christian." – _full of lust, so ready._ I took her mouth deeply, brushing my other hand over her perky breasts, cupping and massaging them gently then heading on further south never breaking the contact of the kiss. I quickly pushed a finger between her folds as she gasped in surprise at the sudden friction.

"So wet for me Baby, I like that." – I murmured against her lips, her eyes closed in pleasure. – "Look at me Baby, I want to see you." – she opened her big blue eyes so rich and seductive I could get lost in them. I continued my ministrations, slipping in another finger and placing my thumb on her clit massaging it too alternating between light, soft touches and faster more fervent brushes. She arched her back in satisfaction and I knew she was almost there. I set the pace faster and the force I used a little harder, more urgent on her mound while kissing, sucking gently against her neck which sent goose bumps down her arm and torso on the side I worked on. I could feel the quivering get stronger in her core as she slowly climaxed.

"Come for me Baby." – I purred in her ear and she exploded instantly around my fingers. – "That's it, Baby, good girl." – she slowly comed down from her orgasm and I began to wash her and myself to finish our shower. I saw that she was a bit disappointed that I left our little session there, but I didn't have a condom in there.

We dried ourselves off, I made sure that she dried her hair too. She took me by the hand, lead me to our bed and pushed me down gently on it, surprising me with her being suddenly in charge. She climbed on top of me looking deeply in my eyes.

"I want you inside of me, Mr. Grey." – she declared, not taking no for answer.

"So brazen, Ms. Steele, an insatiable little monster I have created I see." – I said playfully then shifted her weight and flipped her under me, switching positions, pinning her down. She struggled playfully at the restraint, fake pouting at me at first, but smiling broadly soon after in anticipation of what's going to come. I leaned to the side opening the bedside table drawer fumbling for a condom. _God I hate these fuckers, but with the antibiotics I just don't want to take a chance._ She looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" – she voiced her confusion.

"Getting a condom." – I stated matter-of-factly, getting a little angry with her for not thinking about the consequences of her medication.

"Yeah I thought so, but why? I thought you hated them and I'm still on the pill." – she was still not getting it. _Definitely angry now!_

"You are also on antibiotics, Anastasia." – I hissed at her, desperate to make my point. Her face lighted up with horror as she came to realize the source of my anger but then went contemplative again remembering something.

"I thought only certain antibiotics – used in treating meningitis and something – interacted with the pill. I doubt Grace gave me those, and she didn't mention this to me either, although I did not ask specifically." – she retorted but her voice gave away that she was unsure of herself. I sighed in frustration. _Ana and her smart mouth!_ There may be some truth to what she said but I was not that well-versed in medicine to know. _Where did she get this information?_

"Let's not take chance shall we?" – I suggested after a while softening up a bit.

"As you wish." – she muttered, clearly not in the mood anymore. I was exhausted, the sleepless nights, stress, worry, our fight from a few days ago and this new recent one suddenly wearing down on me all at once.

"Let's just go to sleep." – I managed listlessly already getting under the covers, pulling Ana close to me. She complied with a sigh, lying down with her back to me so that I could spoon her. I tried to stay awake until her breathing evened out signaling that she had drifted off to sleep, but in I don't know how long I was the first to fall asleep. _Has this even happened before or another first?_

I woke up the next morning with a sore throat. _Fuck!_ Ana was still mercifully asleep so thankfully she didn't hear my groan of frustration at the realization. Well, I already wasn't going into the office because of Ana and it was Friday, so I still had the weekend to get over this. _I haven't been sick in years… Shit! Shit! Shit! Ana is going be beside herself with guilt thinking that this was her fault! She must not know!_

I got out of bed with my resolve, dressed quickly and quietly snuck out to not wake Ana. It was still early so Mrs. Jones was not in the kitchen yet. _Good!_ The less witnesses the better. I looked through the medicine cabinet gathering the ones I could possibly need then eyed the thermometer. _Might as well take that too._ I grabbed the extra blanket off the couch that we left there with Ana and purposefully strolled into my study, locking the door behind me. And put my spoils on my desk, the blanket on the back of my chair. _I guess I will just have to hide and wait it out, make an excuse that I have to work. Which is true actually!_ I had a shit ton of email and things that required my attention. I sat down in my computer chair and took the thermometer in my mouth, tapping my fingers on my desk impatiently until it beeped. 98.8. _Phew!_ At least no fever. I fired up my computer, _might as well do what I claim to be doing…_

I woke up to loud knocking on my door.

"Christian, are you in there?" – I heard Ana's worried voice inquire through the closed door. _Shit!_ I hadn't even realized I fell asleep. I glanced at the clock. _10 AM!_ For 3 hours nonetheless.

"Yeah, coming, just a minute!" – I called out, my voice raspy. I hoped she couldn't hear it out through the door. I tried to clear my throat and proceeded to put the evidence of my illness away in my drawers quickly.

I unlocked the door and stepped out only to find myself faced with not only Ana but Taylor coming up to my door too. Neither of them looked too happy with me, Ana was just turning to him with her arms crossed at her chest when she heard the door open.

"Thank God…" – she muttered, then turned back to Taylor. – "Sorry, false alarm." – he just nodded at her and left the way he came.

"Are you alright Christian?" – she questioned with anguish in her voice. I sighed.

"I'm fine, I was just working." – I lied, relieved that my voice sounded much clearer. She narrowed her eyes at me not buying it.

"Christian, I have been knocking for more than 10 minutes. I was just about to get Taylor to break down the door." – she exclaimed barely keeping her temper.

"I was busy, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." – she sighed in frustration at my evasion still not buying it.

"Fine, be like that." – she said finally, giving up, turning around and walking away.

"Wait! How are you feeling this morning?" – I asked sincerely. I was still worried about her health.

"I'm fine, Christian, back at you!" – she stopped, angry again, not being able to let it go after all. – "You were gone when I got up, I had to find out from Taylor to make sure that you were still home, but no one knew where you were exactly, then I find you locked in your office, not responding for 10 minutes!" – she almost yelled by the end and went into a coughing fit. _So much for not worrying her!_ I was instantly at her side, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"You are clearly not fine, did you take your meds?" – I demanded with concern. She gave me a scathing glare.

"Yes, I have, I'm not a two-year-old!" – she hissed. I was taken aback by her attitude.

"Careful, Anastasia!" – I threatened. I really didn't want to punish her while she was sick, but if she pushed me too far… She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, closing her eyes. _Is she counting?_

"Christian, you are not playing fair. I'm tired of the double standards. You require me to tell you everything, if I'm sick or don't feel well, then go ahead and lie to me when obviously something is up. What would your reaction be if I had done the same?" – she said after a while in a much more controlled manner. _She has a point… but I'm doing this to protect her, she doesn't need to feel guilty with everything else too._

"I really am fine, Ana, please believe me. I just fell asleep while working, I woke up really early this morning." – I pleaded with her, taking her face between my hands. She sighed again, still clearly not falling for it.

"Okay." – she whispered finally dejectedly. – "And by the way before you ask in your control freakish way, yes, I have eaten breakfast too." – she threw her petulant comment in at the end. I had to chuckle a bit.

"Good to hear." – I murmured against her hair.

"Have you?" – she inquired arching her brow. _Shit!_

"No, but I will rectify that situation now." – I stated before she could go into a tail-spin again. I took her hand and strode toward the kitchen, Ana barely keeping up with me. I sort of understood now her earlier reluctance to eat, I had absolutely no appetite, but I would force myself to eat something.

She sat down at the breakfast bar, watching me with bemusement as I made myself a sandwich. When I was done I poured myself an orange juice and sat beside her to eat, forcing every bite down. She didn't say a word just studied me with her sky blue eyes and I felt as if she saw right through me, the façade I was putting up to hide just how crappy I felt at me moment. In a lapse of control of my thoughts I wished for her to take care of me, hold me in her arms. As if she could read my thoughts she brushed her hand against my face.

"Are you sure you are fine, Christian?" – she examined me, concerned again.

"Yes, I'm sure." – I deflected again but my body betrayed me with a sudden tickle at the back of my nose, which I just couldn't shake. I turned away from her as I took a sudden breath and sneezed loudly into the crook of my arm. When I turned back to her she was staring at me wide eyed.

"Christian! You _are_ sick!"


	9. I care about you too!

Ana POV

_I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!_ I knew at the moment he didn't answer his door right away that something was not quite right, that coupled with his all too weary, tired appearance when he finally emerged I suspected he might be ill, even when he denied it so vehemently I knew something was wrong and he was lying but I thought that it might be something else after all. His earlier denial made me livid with anger, but now that I had my confirmation that I was not imagining it after all and knew the root of the problem, all I could feel is worry, almost sort of in a maternal way. I just wanted to take care him until he was better. _I wonder if he felt the same way about me the last couple of days?_

I was soon drawn out of musings because he wasn't done yet. In fast succession he sneezed like 5 more times. _Jeez talk about opposites!_

"Wow! Bless you, Christian." – I smiled trying to bring some humor back between us. He gave me a non-too-appreciative look for my notion. I quickly glanced around for some tissues and found some on the coffee table and got up to retrieve them for him. By the time I got back he started sneezing again. I was fascinated by how controlled he could maintain the sneezes which are inherently an incontrollable force of nature. When he was done he took some tissues and blew his nose then looked up at me.

"Sorry." – he muttered. _About what? That he sneezed in front of me or that he tried to hide his illness from me earlier?_ It didn't really matter.

"Come, let's get you to bed." – I invited and leaned in to kiss him only to see protest in his eyes. – "Christian I've already caught this remember? You got it from me. Now let me kiss you and take care of you." – I said a bit impatiently. He still frowned at me but let me to kiss him.

"I should be taking care of you. You are still ill." – he confessed his worries.

"And now you are too. We will take care of each other. Now come." – I instructed getting off the bar stool, reaching for his hand. He complied this time without protest, following me with his hand in mine as I lead him to the bedroom. He got in bed and motioned for me to join him but first I eyed the bedside tables looking for cold medicine stuff, and only saw my antibiotics there. He caught on my train of thought.

"I have the medicine in my top drawer in the study. I will get them." – he started getting out of bed, but I pushed him back gently.

"No, it's okay, I'll be back in a moment." – I saw that he wanted to object but I was out the door before he could say a word. I found the medicine alright… he really stocked up on it, he also had a blanket, thermometer in with him too. _Was he planning on hiding here the entire time?_ I checked the last reading. 98.8. At least there was that… He wasn't too sick if he didn't have a fever. Stupid, stubborn man of mine. I shook my head in disbelief at the stunt he tried to pull. He would be so furious if I did that, but goes and thinks it's okay for him. _I wonder when he started to feel ill?_ He went for a run or exercise yesterday, so probably only this morning… _I sure do hope so!_ It would have been so reckless of him to do that if he was aware yesterday that he was getting sick!

I picked all the stuff up which I could barely hold in my hands without dropping something and made my way back quickly before he became suspicious that I had taken too long.

"How did you manage to carry all this in?" – I joked when I stepped in the room.

"Big hands, Baby!" – he said shaking his hands above the covers. I giggled as I tried to set everything down on his bedside table.

"Take this." – I shoved the thermometer in his hand to take his temperature.

"I already took it this morning, I'm fine." – he objected.

"That was hours ago, check it again." – I felt like I was dealing with a five year old. _How can he manage this so well when it comes to me, but neglects it or refuses if it's his turn?_ He pouted at me clearly not pleased with me ordering him around, but frankly I didn't care! He took the damn thermometer grudgingly and I was tempted to roll my eyes at him but caught myself before I did it. _No need to anger Fifty and his twitching palm further!_

"99.1, see? Nothing to worry about!" – he admonished. – "Now stop fussing around me and get in bed, woman!" – patting on the bed beside himself, mercurial as ever, playful Fifty was back. _How could I resist?_

"That's much better." – he stated after I climbed in. – "How are you? Please tell me!" – serious again and the attention is back on me.

"Sort of like yourself, minus the sneezing, Mr. Grey." – I responded with humor, trying desperately to get back our light mood that was there just seconds ago.

"Fever?" – he inquired.

"Nope. 99.2. Like I said much like yourself." – I asserted.

"Coughing?" – _Is he going to list through all the symptoms now?_

"Apart that one fit that your outrageous behavior sent me in earlier in front of your study, nope." – I said stressing the _p_ trying to express that I was tired of this line of questioning. He looked conflicted, clearly relieved that I was better but probably guilty that he upset me. He pulled me closer to him, tucking me under his arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out that way." – he apologized but my earlier thoughts in his office crept back into my consciousness.

"Were you going to tell me at all that you were sick?" – I blurted out under my breath before my mind-to-mouth filter could do its job. He looked at me guiltily. So no, that's what I thought.

"Christian…" – I looked up at him and started a bit cautiously. – "You can't expect me to behave one way then go do the opposite yourself. I can only guess that this was somehow in a misguided notion to protect me. From guilt or something for infecting you with my germs. But you can't do this! I want to know! I care about you just as much as you care about me! I know this relationship stuff is new to you, but this is how this works." – I tried desperately to get my point across but keeping a soft tone with him. A myriad of emotions showed up on his face. _Astonishment? Gratefulness? Love? Appreciation? Understanding?_ I couldn't really tell, they flashed by on his face so fast.

"I'll try." – he said finally sincerely.

"That's all I can ask for." – I murmured against his lips as I leaned in to kiss him.

The next few days flew by like a blur with resting and enjoying each other's company, both us on the mend and healthy as a horse by Monday. Well maybe me not so much, I was still coughing here and there for a few days after. _Christian wasn't joking when he said he had a strong immune system! He got over this cold in like three days!_ I did have some giggle fits though over his multiple sneezes that seemed to go on forever. _I have no idea how he can even breathe through those!_

I was also happy and relieved at the fact that through this whole thing we seemed to have grown as a couple, understanding each other's needs a bit better. I did feel that Christian was struggling with the fact that I loved and cared for him just as much as he did for me, like the idea was not possible, but I was certain that with time I could show him just how much he meant to me.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think overall? English is not my native language, so sorry if my vocabulary was not as varied as you would have liked. Feel free to comment! Please be kind :)


End file.
